


Everything My Heart Desires

by Shin_Min_Hee9



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: And Barduil has to happen in everything, Aragorn plays cupid, I just made that one up, I love these bi dads, Leggy plays big brother, M/M, Self-conscious Haldir, Shy Haldir, There just isn't enough Eoldir in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Min_Hee9/pseuds/Shin_Min_Hee9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir has never thought himself as beautiful as the rest of his kin, and he hides behind the facade of Marchwarden and captain. Eomer has lived his life on the plains of Rohan, hoping to find the beauty in the wide world. Haldir leads the elves to aid Rohan, and Eomer thinks he's been searching too far from home for the beauty he seeks. Or he didn't wander far enough sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to post my Modern AU Barduil fic first, but then Haldir happened. How could I not have seen him before my thousandth time watching LotR? I am ashamed. But, I remedy that now with all my Eoldir feels!
> 
> I hope people enjoy this as much as I do. 
> 
> All monies hopefully went to book/movie staff, for I have gotten none from writting this.

A bone-deep shudder went through Haldir as he stood before his Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. He was being sent to Rivendell to lead an army of his kin to Rohan, to aid in their battle with the masses of uruk hai coming up from Isengard. In all his years, Haldir had been at the fore of many battles, but never had the weight been too heavy on his shoulders. The world wouldn't end if the strength of man should fail, and alliances not reforged. He was young for an elf, and he knew many of the soldiers he would lead were just as young. Such lives would be lost, that could have spent many more lifetimes with their loved ones. Not to belittle the lives of men, for they held their relationships more preciously because they were doomed so early. Haldir knew all of this, and so he trembled in trepidation. 

He had never been so afraid of war as he was in this age. A foreboding darkness seemed to surround him; 'I am going to die before peace is restored.' The thought hung in his mind, creating nightmares to plauge his sleep. He didn't have the gift to See, but that didn't stop his mind from ushering in ghastly imaginings. He and a small company had stopped for the night along the Misty Mountains, and were setting up camp. Haldir was lost in his musings when Thenidiel came to kneel beside him. 

"You have been unusually silent since we set out from Lothlorien, Captain Haldir," she set him in a peircing gaze, her eyes as blue as the clearest sea and just as deep. She would think him unusually quiet, but Haldir had always been so. Shyness seemed to creep in from his toes and fingers, and settled in his belly. "What troubles your mind?"

"I think on the battle, the war..." he kept the waver from his voice, just as effectively as always. But his heart seized under her weighty stare. His skin prickled and he was glad for all his layers, so the gooseflesh stayed hidden. Haldir had a difficult time holding the she-elf's gaze.

"You fear you will fall?"

"No," A lie, though his voice was firm and did nothing to betray him. "I fear the fall of men. Long have they been weak, and without true leadership." All would fade in this life, but Haldir feared leading so many to their deaths.

Thenidiel nodded in agreement and stoked the flames of their campfire. Two others, Nostariel and Erulassë, came to sit on either side of them. Haldir kept his breathing steady and eyes forward on the flames. He felt all sets of eyes on him, as if waiting for some speech. Or maybe there was something on his face. The Marchwarden resisted the urge to reach up and wipe at his cheeks, or fix his hair. 'Why was I sent out with such beautiful elves?' Though, he'd have to travel with humans to be among those less lovely. 

The night drug on in silence, and Haldir found no peace in sleep. Just fire and death, screams of the dying, laying forgotten on the battlefield.

`~`~`~`

They came upon Rivendell and was welcomed by Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen. Haldir was struck by their appearance, feeling suddenly very plain. It was the way he felt when he stood with his Lord and Lady. And if ever he had had to stand with King Thranduil... an almost visible shudder went through him. Haldir had heard of the Elvenking's otherworldly beauty - he had been described as pure starlight. The young elf would feel utterly like dirt next to such a being. As it was, Haldir kept hidden that he felt more like a human with longevity and pointy ears.

"My Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen," Haldir bowed his head respectfully, his hand saluting to them. "I am Haldir, sent by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to lead your army to aid Rohan."

"Haldir," Lord Elrond greeted him in return, a greatful smile tugging his lips. "The Lady has spoken fondly of you, Marchwarden. She has told me of your successful battle processions in your young years." Elrond lead Haldir to a fountain where clear spring water flowed up. "I was impressed, I must admit. As Lady Galadriel trusts in your success, so shall I."

Haldir's stomach twinged, the praise felt over the top and misplaced amidst his own doubts. "I assure you, my Lord, I would not make my Lady into a liar." Elrond grinned at that, his hand squeezing Haldir's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I thank you for your praise."

"And I send with you my best. The most skilled warriors of Rivendell, and they burn to free their loved ones of this darkness."

And he could see it in them as they marched for Rohan. The troops barely stopped, declaring that they would sooner reach Helm's Deep and destroy the army of Saruman if they stopped as little as possible. Haldir could not meet their gazes directly. His nightmares plagued him, the faces of the youthful elves covered in blood and lost beneath uruk hai flashing every time he blinked. Sleep no longer came to him, and he was sure dark circles sagged over his eyes. But the Marchwarden stood tall, held his head high, and encouraged the warriors. It would do no good to lead an army of scared elves to their deaths. Better to let hope and passion take them.

Or perhaps that was more cruel...

`~`~`~`

The elves came upon Helm's Deep in the middle of the night, their battle horn sounding their arrival. They were a mass of gleaming silver as the moon shone off their armor. Haldir could smell the stench of mortals; fear and body odor permeated the air, no doubt spurring the evil onwards. Haldir's own dread must have been mingled with it.

The gates to Helm's Deep were opened for them, and King Theoden was right there to greet them with shock and confusion blantant on his features. Haldir stepped forward, a small smile on his lips at Theoden's gaping. "I bring word from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. An Alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." A bustling was heard from above, the ranger Aragorn and the elf prince, Legolas in all his genetic wonder, came rushing through the Deep. Haldir smiled wider at their excitement. "We come to honor that allegiance."

It was Aragorn who came forward and embraced Haldir, welcoming him in Elvish and in the tongue of man. A warmth settled in his belly, even Legolas seemed to rally behind him. Knowing they were there caused hope to spark and settle like embers inside Haldir's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surprised my muse hasn't taken off to another pairing, aside from my Barduil trash. But that's gonna be there forever.
> 
> And my ease of updates astounds me o.o It's never this simple, but I guess Tolkien's verse is just that gripping. And that's who all this belongs to. Except the three elves that traveled with Haldir in the beginning, and Greshor. They are mine, but not important to the story. Just side characters.

The night sky was clear and the countless stars twinkled in the universe, the galaxies seemed to play across the earth. The breeze was cool, a nice reprieve from the heat of the day, and the fire crackled just a few feet away. Everything was peaceful...

... A war raged on.

If Eomer had the tracking skills of a Ranger, he would be able to hear the thundering march of Saruman's army across the plains. As it were, he couldn't hear it, but he knew it was happening. The world seemed less beautiful with that knowledge. Nothing was beautiful anymore.

The Rohirrim captain sighed and continued gazing at the heavens. He wondered if his sister was still alive, if his cousin had died from his injuries, if his uncle was still under Saruman's control, if Grima still whispered poison in the halls... Such dark thoughts weighed on Eomer; he was certain his heart had been blackened by the times. The man took no joy in anything - not in his home, not in riding, not in eating or drinking, not even physical pleasure. He was empty.

There was a stir among his riders and Eomer rose from his place on the ground. At first he couldn't find what riled the men, but a white light in the distance caught his eye.

"'Tis the white wizard..." Whispers sprang into shouts. The captain stood and took up his sword.

"Calm yourselves! Saruman would not ride without his army!" He only hoped it were true. He had heard talk of another, who basked in the white magic. Eomer held his breath, hoping beyond hope that they would not have to fight the white wizard Saruman. They were many against one, presumably, but in the face of such magic, they would be as a child facing an uruk hai swarm.

`~`~`~`

"I had thought it the end of the Rohirrim upon your arrival, Master Gandalf." Eomer sat with the wizard who now was shrouded in white, rather than the gray he once knew. "But I find I am now filled with hope. A small bit, but a bit nonetheless."

Gandalf hummed and took a puff of his pipe. "We'll not tarry here long, Eomer. Ready your soldiers; we ride for Helm's Deep in a half hour."

Eyes flashing, Eomer fixed his deep set gaze on Gandalf. "Helm's Deep? Does that mean...?" Only his uncle would think to retreat to the safety of the deep, and in any other instance, Eomer would agree with such a decision. But now, it was like locking themselves in a trap.

"Yes. Your uncle has fled behind the walls of the deep. I fear what will happen if more aid is not sent." The man sighed and closed his eyes. Had he only been there, maybe he could have spoken sense to his uncle. "You could not have swayed him, Rohirrim. He was in his own mind when he cleared the city, and even so with my own counsel." That brought Eomer no solace.

The riders mounted their horses and, with Gandalf the White and their captain Eomer at the fore of them, they rode hard to their people.

`~`~`~`

Days past as the Rohan Riders galloped across plains, over mountains, tread across waters until they reentered Rohan itself. Their hearts soared with their return to their homeland. Though Eomer had to stamp down the pain held deep in every blade of grass as it welled up inside him. He'd lost so much to this evil. His parents, his cousin, his uncle, his home. A lie had banished him and he'd found shelter in Fangorn Forest, or in caves of the Misty Mountains. He and his men. But they had found no comfort, not even in one another.

Happy shouts and yips sounded from his riders as they entered Rohan's borders, but he couldn't fake a smile anymore. It was too painful to lie to himself.

"My lord, we are home!" Greshor, the longest riding Rohirrim besides himself, rode up beside Eomer. "Oh, to see your sister's smiling face upon our return! It has been my heart's warmth since our banishment." Eomer knew of the fondness Greshor held for his sister, but knew she did not return the sentiment. 

"You'll not lay your leering eyes upon Eowyn, you lech!" Eomer tried to be light-hearted as his men, warding off the tension he knew was settling in their bones with the impending battle for their homes and loved ones. He rode after his friend who urged his horse faster, whooping gleefully. The captain knew it was all false, the sense of calm that was upon them. Gandalf did not scold them their horse play - all pun intended - for he knew they needed some kind of stress relief.

The others joined their captain and fellow rider, kicking their mounts into action to cause as much earth to be overturned by the horses' hooves as possible. Like a print to show they were there, they fought for thier freedom, and had either lived or died for what they loved.

And what they loved stood and fought to defend the deep. They came on the fifth day, riding in from the east with the rising sun. The dawn of a new day, a revived hope, a stronger defense, and a ready heart. The Riders of Rohan sounded their arrival with a deafening battle cry, resounding as one voice. Eomer could almost feel the renewed strength of those who had fought to keep safe the deep, if their vigorous onslaught of the uruk hai was anything to go by. His eyes spotted children amongst the elderly; both too young and too old to be in battle, strong men looking terrified, and...

"Are those elves?" Eomer knew no one could hear his question, but the creatures were so out of place amidst his kinsmen. The more on their side, the better. The Rohirrim continued downhill, the orcs clearly terrified with their incoming, and Eomer could not stop the volcano of triumph over their fear. 'Yes, be afraid, you filth!' He let out his own mighty shout as his horse impacted with the army of uruk hai, his sword slashing through their defenses. The cry from the deep and from around him spurred him on, his men on, and the wizard did not falter even in his old age. His rebirth must have given him newfound strength. The men, and he noticed some women, came out from Helm's Deep to take up arms against the enemy, and the elves flew threw the air with such grace and agility. Adrenaline pumping through him, Eomer didn't even try to contain his war cry as he slew orc after orc, the atmosphere of battle and united strength carrying him.

After what felt like lifetimes later, he walked across the battlefield, sadness taking hold at such carnage that stained his home. Young and olod men, women and children, the elves... oh, the elves. To lose such a delicate looking thing, though they were deceptively strong, was a tragedy in itself. Eomer stood on the outskirts of the mass graves being dug and refilled. He wanted to cry; he hadn't cried since his parents were taken from he and his sister. No tears fell when Theoden had begun to lose his mind to Saruman, and only rage took him when his cousin had been brought home almost dead. And now that he was gone, his sister would have to rule the kingdom should the king fall, and that was a heavy burden the Rohirrim did not wish on her. Greshor had fallen, as had many of his riders - his friends. But nothing came. All the despair that shadowed his mind and heart, and Eomer couldn't even force himself to react to it. "I am truely empty." A whisper to the wind.

`~`~`~`

Haldir shuffled wearily through the bodies of men, elves, and orcs that were piled against the walls. This had been the most draining fight he'd lived through. And he had only just barely lived. Had Aragorn not came to him when he had, the Marchwarden was sure he would have died. A gash in his forearm and and axe to his back had taken him from the fight. He wasn't supposed to be up at all, but Haldir couldn't lay idle any longer. So many of his kin, and the little children of men lay staring unseeing into the next world. Tears swam in Haldir's eyes, the blue pools shimmering as the drops spilled down his cheeks. He had never cried after a fight, and though he was still young in his elven years, he had seen so much death. It had apparently taken its toll. With a shuddering breath, Haldir pressed on as he offered help where he could. His eyes strayed to a man standing rigid at the edge of the field.

He was tall and broad, his body obviously built from his days as a Rohan Rider. His hair was long and wavy, golden as the wheat fields of his home. Haldir could not stop his feet from carrying him closer to the man, and a whisper of pain drifted to his ears.

"No, master rider," Haldir stepped beside the man and earthy green-brown met shinning blue. Eomer turned to meet the elf's gaze, the lump forming in his throat lodging. He had gazed at the sky in the night, but never had the galaxy felt so close. The elf's orbs that spilled diamond tears swallowed him and he felt as if he were suspended in the universe while the world fell from beneath his feet, and his only lifeline was the being beside him. Haldir had only seen such natural color on the earth of Lothlorien. The grasses and soil that gave life to the vegetation, nurturing and protecting all that was good and beautiful in the world. His weeping eyes lost themselves in the horseman's gaze, and it were as if he was home walking in the forest he felt so at ease in, when no one else was around and no eyes could see his plainness. In the forest, Haldir felt as much an elf as his Lord and Lady. "You are not empty." Eomer's breath caught, and he wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have Haldir and Eomer introduce themselves formally in the next chapter. I just wanted them to lay eyes on one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TouchoftheWind: Hahaha thanks! I really couldn't think of a better way to describe him XD
> 
> I have modified the timeline - I'm sure the events of Tolkien's stories were like, many, many years until the ring was destroyed. But since I want Bard to be alive, and it's cute how Legolas would have been an elfling when Haldir was born and would have been like "Ada, we're taking half custody of this thing cuz it's squishy and I want it." And Thranduil would have just stared and been like, "... no." and walked off, though Leggy secretly smuggled baby Haldir into Mirkwood... 
> 
> I forgot where I was going with that. Bottom line, the time in which things take place are NOT based on Tolkien's timeline.

Haldir had been pulled away by Aragorn, who was worried by the wound on his back, and Eomer had to return to aid in the burial of their fallen comrades and burning the orcs. They wandered in a daze, the elf lost in the reeling feeling left by the man. His mind buzzed, almost distraught by not having seen more of him throughout the day. His blue eyes would flit about in search of the rider, but there was no sight of him. Haldir was afraid he had been an image conjured by his aching heart.

Eomer, on the other hand, had found an odd peace after his brief - fleeting - encounter with the fair skinned being. His eyes didn't burn with the tears he had shed, instead he felt things were clearer now than they had ever been. His heart was airy light as he rendered aid where he could. The man's once chaotic mind was now blissfully blank, and even his sister's smiling face could not make him feel thusly. A small smile had been on his lips since the two had parted, and the Rohirrim made a mental note to go in serach of the elf as soon as he was able.

`~`~`~`

"You have been fidgeting since this morning. What keeps your mind so tense, Haldir?" Aragorn sat behind the Marchwarden to redress his wound. It had started as an intensely deep gash from the orc's axe, but was now healing rapidly. The ranger had always envied elven healing.

"There is nothing... simply the aftershock of battle." That wasn't a lie, though there was more than that keeping his mind and heart busy. "Fighting never gets easier."

"No, I do not suspect it should."

Legolas stood out on the balcony, looking out over the humans and elves milling about. He spotted Eomer amidst the death and ruin. After his first meeting with the human, the rider having been holding his sword at Gimli's neck and a threat from Legolas's lips to the Rohirrim, the prince wasn't sure how he felt about the rider. After accepting that they were not orc spies, he had been a little less rough. Still... But seeing him now, the man appeared in a daze. Much like his kin who was having his wounds tended. Legolas cast a glance at the Marchwarden. "Have you had dealings with Eomer?"

"Who?" Haldir looked contemplative as he searched his memory for the name, but it came up unfamiliar.

"He is the captain of the Rohirrim." Aragorn provided as he wrapped Haldir's chest with clean cloths. "He headed the riders this morning alongside Gandalf." Realization crossed the elf's features. So his name is Eomer...

A calm fell over him and he smiled softly, twinning his fingers together. Aragorn noticed his changed countenance and shifted his gaze to Legolas, who frowned back at him. The ranger just smirked.

`~`~`~`

The weight of loss and the throb in his body was beginning to take its toll on Eomer, even while his mind was still peaceful. 'It must be elven magic,' he kept telling himself. The rider allowed Eowyn to sway him to take rest in the room prepared for him in the deep. He made his way to the room when he was stopped short by Aragorn, Legolas and... oh, bless his thrumming nerves, it was the elf.

"Lord Eomer," Aragorn bowed his head, the glint of something nearly indiscernible in his eyes. "How fare you?" The man almost hadn't heard a word said, his eyes held by the deepest blue pools he'd ever seen. A tinge of red that spread to the tips of the elf's pointy ears made his eyes seem to glow, and too soon the creature lowered his gaze from Eomer.

The man swallowed hard. "I... fare well." His voice was wispy, lost on the wind. The elf turned away, suddenly finding the rubbled ground to be of high importance.

Aragorn and Legolas both understood the silent interaction, the ranger resisting the grin that wanted to split and the elf prince furrowing his brow. "Have you met Haldir? He lead the elven army from Rivendell." Aragorn guided Haldir forward, and the elf felt like he was being given away to his future -

"My lord." Haldir bowed his head, ceasing his unexpected train of thought before he let himself get carried away. Eomer ran his gaze over the elf, over Haldir - the name was lovely as the galaxy he'd first seen in his eyes -awed by him. Haldir couldn't breathe when he was so openly stared at. But it was not an unpleasant suffocation, rather he felt his stomach flutter and his heart expolde like fireworks.

"Haldir," and when his name spilled from the man's lips, he was sure he was lost to all other sounds save Eomer's voice. "Rohan owes you and your kin a great debt. My home would not be still standing had you not come." What his heart demanded he say was 'I owe you my life. If not for your presence, I would have crumbled in my emptiness.'

"There is no debt to be paid, my lord," the Rohirrim captain inwardly twinged. He wished the elf would let his name rest on his tongue and utter it aloud. "It was our honor to fight by you, and by your people." 'The debt is mine to you alone. I would have wandered aimlessly for the rest of my days if I had never met you.'

Words they wished to say to one another, but feared the sentiment would not be returned. Aragorn sought to remedy this misunderstanding, and Legolas could only continue to scowl. He was unsure of the success of his friend's mission. "Legolas. Gimli requested our help... elsewhere." He tugged the elf away by his arm, the blonde blinking in confusion and looked back at Eomer and Haldir.

"What? No he did not."

"He did."

"When?"

"Before... when it was... earlier. In the day."

`~`~`~`

Haldir was left standing before Eomer, his breath bated, and he felt utterly abandoned. He looked at anything but the man before him, though he did try desperately to meet his gaze head on. Never had he felt so exposed.

"Haldir," he barely kept from jolting when he once again said his name. "Were you harmed?" The rider stepped forward, successfully invading the Marchwarden's personal space.

"No, my lord," Haldir struggled to keep his voice steady. "Only minor wounds. And elves do heal much quicker than mortals." He had no clue of the degree of redness in his face, but he felt his skin burning with the heat of his blush. Eomer didn't even try to keep from studying the way the elf was reacting. Was it to him?

"I do wish you would call me by my name." And he knew then when the elf captain further flushed, his cerulean eyes blinking rapidly. And it was then he realized Aragorn's actions. He had to smile widely at that. 'Thank you, ranger.' He let out a soft chuckle at the man, hoping his aid wouldn't ruin his own advances. Perhaps he was just the nudge in the right direction. Haldir regarded him confusedly.

"My lord?" Eomer sighed, his eyes pleading the elf use his name. His eyes zeroed in on the slight tremble of Haldir's lips, the flutter of his lashes, the way his eyes searched for something in Eomer's face. "Eomer...?" A soft exhale left Eomer's body as if Haldir had just taken a bit of his soul.

"There. That was reletively painless, wasn't it?" The man teased with a crooked smirk. The shy smile Haldir gave was fuel enough to keep up the playful prodding. "There is to be a celebration for our victory, and to honor the fallen. Will you come? I am curious to see if elves fare batter than men in drinking." Haldir paled. Alcohol...

The last time he had consumed enough Dorwinion wine, his only consolation was that he, presumedly, made it to his tallan before stumbling over his feet in a stupor. He'd awoken to find himself as bare as the day he was born, his clothes strewn across his room. And he assumed no one had happened upon him in such a state, for no one had made a fuss or even looked at him strange the next day. And if anyone had, they gave nothing away. "Ah... I will attend. Drink, however..." He gave a small, nervous laugh and Eomer grinned wider. So the elf became like any man would? He wondered if all elves were like that, or if it was just Haldir. "Though, perhaps it is only Dorwinion wine that has such a hindering affect. I am not sure I want to find out."

Eomer gave a hearty laugh, and Haldir found he could not tear his eyes away from the amused twinkle in the man's eyes. People glanced over at the two, such joyous laughter seeming out of place among the mouring and scent of burning orc. "Ale is much more bitter than wine, especially Dorwinion. Only once have I sampled the drink, and it had me on my arse before I finished one portion!" It was Haldir's turn to laugh, and how spring suddenly warmed Eomer at the sound, for the tinkling of spring rain and newborn birds was what he heard.

"Then perhaps I could outdrink you, my lord! It takes many barrels of Dorwinion to get me to such a state."

Eomer smiled wide and came even closer, causing that sweet suffaction to overtake Haldir once more. "Is that a challange, Marchwarden?"

The elf kept his features as cool as possible in the proximity of the rider and finally met and held his gaze. "Do you feel challanged, Rohirrim?"

He had no idea where this burst of confidence welled from, but he couldn't bring himself to back down from the heat of Eomer's gaze; it seemed to grow as dark as newly formed moss and his grin only added to the weight of it. Many must have been staring now, taking the scene as an act of tension between the races. And, oh, was there tension. The kind that left both men breathless but panting, promises of heat that could melt down The Ring, intensity that would sear Haldir until he sailed for the Undying Lands. And likely after. It was the elf who broke the staring contest first, a nervous smile quirking his lips. "Well... I suppose we will find out, lord Eomer."

"I look forward to it, Haldir." He watched with an awestruck smirk as the elf moved past him.

`~`~`~`

Once alone in his chambers, Haldir pressed his hands to his face and felt just how hot his skin was. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to clear his thoughts of the dangerous path they were heading down.

"Ah!... What is wrong with you, elf?" He slapped his cheeks though couldn't stop the smile that reached his eyes. Never had he... "Was I flirting?" His eyes widened at his realization just as Legolas knocked at the door. Haldir jumped in surprise, shocked that he had been so preoccupied that he hadn't sensed the other elf approaching. Steadying himself, Haldir turned to the door. "Legolas."

The prince stepped into the room with a sigh. He regarded the Marchwarden with an almost worried expression. "I am sorry for having left you with lord Eomer. When last we met, 'twas not on good terms. I am uncertain how he sees our kind." Haldir shook his head vehemently.

"No!... Ah, he-" He felt the heat returning to his face and took a deep breath. "It was not unpleasant." Haldir, out of nervous habit, brought his hands behind him and fidgeted his fingers. He kept them at his back so to the world he would appear as confident as he was meant to be. Aside from the color tainting his otherwise pale skin, and the thundering of his pulse, Haldir looked like any other aloof member of his kin. 'Do not let them see.' It was his mantra, his prayer, his secret.

Legolas eyed his friend suspiciously. He did not know what took place between the two, but he had been worried as to his friend's odd shyness. It wasn't like the Haldir he had known since his elfling years. Though many hundred years older, Legolas still felt closer in age to the Marchwarden. He'd been there when Haldir was brought to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, the babe's parents killed in the same battle that left his own father scarred from dragonfire. "No? He had been rather harsh toward Gimli, Aragorn and myself. Though, he had put us under suspicion of being orc spies. Once the misunderstanding had been cleared, he seemed less ill-willing."

Haldir strode swiftly to the balcony, but didn't venture past the doorway. "He was not at all sharp to me. I suppose before, he was simply on edge. And the war is not yet over. I suspect he, and most everyone else, will continue on in likeness." A strange desire to defend the Rohirrim captain washed over Haldir, and Legolas sensed that in him.

"I meant nothing by it, only that I wanted to be sure he hadn't made conclusions about elves from one chance encounter, and relfected that onto you."

Haldir's response was sharp, likely more so than he had intended. "Not all men are what we were made to believe, Hir Vuin."

"I did not say they were, Haldir." Legolas had to wonder at his friend's reactions. His scowl only deepened. "I know they are not. Many men can rise above what is known and reveal themselves to be of great conviction." He said this last part softly, his thoughts turning to Aragorn. His father had told him all mortal men were weak in mind and spirit, and Legolas had seen much of that. But he had also seen the fallacy in the king's words. His first experience had been with Bard of Laketown. The bargeman turned king had stunned Legolas with his humble nature and feirce love for his children and the people that would before had rather see him drown in the lake he worked. And then Aragorn... "There are men, though too few and far between, that rise with the sun. I am simply worried for a friend. A brother."

Haldir sighed and turned a cool gaze to the prince. "I know not what you have to be worried over. It is not as if I would have further dealings with Eomer, or any other men, after this is over. I will return to Lothlorien and continue to serve my Lord and Lady." Despite his controlled stare, the words sliced Haldir in a way he didn't understand. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find here, or what he wanted to find here for that matter. He knew his life belong to the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood.

Legolas could only let out a heavy breath, realizing how alike in their unrequited feelings he and Haldir were. Both pined for mortal men, and even if they were released from their duties to their people, the men would die. And nothing would be left.

`~`~`~`

Eomer made his way to his room with a smile painted on his face, to find Aragorn leaning against the wall next to the door. The ranger looked up when he noticed the rider approach, and he let out a chuckle. "So?"

The Rohirrim could only shake his head with a breathy laugh of his own and ran a hand over his face. "So..."

The men made their way together into Eomer's room. "When did you first meet Haldir? He was supposed to be resting." Aragorn made his way out to the balcony and leaned on the stone wall. 

"Then it seems all elves are as inept at doing as they're told as your pointy eared friend," Eomer laughed as he shed his armor and heavy coat. The ranger gave a snort, though his eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Legolas is in a league of stubbornness matched by no one. Though I've no doubt it was inherited." If the way Legolas spoke of his father was anything to go by. "But you think differently of Haldir." It wasn't a question, but a statement of obvservation. A heavy sigh escaped Eomer as he let himself plop ungracefully onto his bed.

"I..." He could no sooner say how the elf had so quickly affected him than he could explain why the sun rose everyday just to give way to the moon at night. "Is it elven magic? Has he enchanted me?" He looked to Aragorn with eyes desparately searching for an answer to his questions. But the ranger's face was unhelpfully amused. "'Tis not amusing, Aragorn! I have never felt an inclination for another male!"

"No?" Aragorn sounded surprised as his brows arched, and Eomer blanched. "You've never taken relief from your fellow riders while away from home?"

"No!... What?" The blonde man was taken aback by the question and could stare at his comrade like he had sprouted an orc from his head. He knew his men had done so, but he himself never thought to lay with another man. Thinking on it, Eomer didn't find the act disgusting or odd, just... he'd never felt his body stir at the thought. But Haldir... Eomer didn't want only to bring the elf to his bed, but into his life. He smiled a moment before shaking his head. "It is some bewitchment."

Aragorn watched on as the other man went through his own thoughts, and he felt a pang of sympathy for him. He, too, knew the weight of wanting something that seemed to make no sense. Things had been difficult enough with Arwen, but easier on his mind. She was a woman, though different in race, and it made sense. A man and woman joining in such an intimate way. But with Legolas, he'd been a wreck when he realized how his heart had shifted. Of course, Aragorn had lain with men before, even elves, but never had his heart been in the moment. He was certain Eomer was even more at a loss, having never harbored such longing for a male.

"Eomer," Aragorn pushed away from the wall and moved to sit beside the rider. "Do you think this is wrong, what you feel?"

"I..."

The ranger let out a long breath, going through his mind for the words to say. "There are many obstacles loving an elf. Even with my bloodline and extended life, I would die before one. And you will depart even sooner. There will be the despair of losing you, and Haldir would have to edure it alone." The knowledge slapped Eomer in the face like an orc mace, and it cause his breath to hitch. "His Lord and Lady may not release him from their services to be with you. They may refuse to let the two of you meet." He had gone through this with Lord Elrond until the elf had finally admitted defeat in the wake of Aragorn's stubbornness. "And even if you were to be with him for the rest of your life, he will have to watch you grow old and fragile."

"You are not making things better-"

"But there will be joy." This gave Eomer pause. "Though he could not give you children, there are now so many orphaned that you could take children in. I have seen him tending to the very young and elderly, and he would make a wonderful partner in parenting. The pain of your death would be lessened by the eternal joy you would give him. He would carry that with him longer than the despair."

The swell of hope that rose in the blonde man's chest mixed with his uncertainty. He did not want to rush into such an intense relationship, but to let the being who made him feel... Aragorn watched again as Eomer came to his final decision.

"I was dead before he spoke to me. To my spirit. He brought me back to life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haldir's scene came out much angstier than I had intended, but there will be fun times with drinking games in the next chapter! And more mentions of Barduil, and hopefully an actual bunny trail that shows them ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... my muse flew away. Or rather, it wanted to fly away with so many different ideas that it was impossible to sort through them all. 
> 
> Anyway, new chapter! And hopefully there will be no more extended absences.
> 
> All monies are not mine, I've not seen a single penny for this!

The ride back to Rohan was mostly quiet, save for a few hushed words in Elvish, and the hobbits Merri and Pippin's rambunctiousness. The duo brought smiles to the ones around them, and any who looked on. The gathering at the Golden Hall started out much the same way, until again, Merri and Pippin drew a crowd with their tale of the Ents, and how they got the tree herders involved in bringing down Saruman. Their story brought hope to all, and soon they broke into song. It was the brave hobbits who livened the party, and Eomer watched with a fond smile. But it was not the hobbits he wished to see or hear. Where was his elf?

`~`~`~`

It was the raucous created by Gimli that drew Eomer's attention from his search for Haldir. He couldn't help but watch in awe as the dwarf and the elf, Legolas, immersed themselves in a drinking game. After witnessing their intense competitiveness toward each other, Eomer wasn't certain if it was out of friendship, or a true desire to outdo one another. Or both. But damn, the elf could drink. It made the rider wonder if Haldir would be as stout a drinker. 

It wasn't long before Gimli was muttering drunken nonsense, and Legolas began to be affected by the ale. His cheeks were slightly tinged, and though he still stood tall while the dwarf had passed out completely, the elf's blue eyes appeared glazed. Eomer had to laugh at the spectacle the two made.

"Who's next?" 

Eomer looked up to meet Legolas's gaze and the elf just smirked. "We are." A shiver went down the man's spine at the melodious voice of the one he'd been searching for. A hand came from behind him to take hold of his mug of ale and steal it away, bringing it to his lips. Haldir seemed to have already been drinking before finding his way to Eomer, his eyes locked with the Rohirrim's and they looked as if they glowed in the candle light. The hot red of his cheeks spoke of how much ale the elf had consumed, and Eomer couldn't help the fissure of worry that went through him. Eomer took the mug back and drank form it as well.

The two held gazes, feeling like young adolescent boys sharing their first kiss, however indirect a kiss it was. Legolas looked on with a frown, something that seemed to be permenant when his elven kin and the man were together. He couldn't help but feel that his earlier words spoken to Haldir were completely ignored, but then, Haldir did seem rather intoxicated already. He never had been one for such bold friendliness. The alcohol was the only explanation. 

"Another challenge? This night may be the bane of many people tomorrow." Aragorn came up behind Legolas, and the elf nearly allowed himself to lean against the man's chest. Almost. "But for now, two more mugs!" Aragorn hadn't been unaware of Legolas's closeness.

`~`~`~`

Mug after mug, Eomer and Haldir downed each nearly at the same time. Aragorn continued to fill mugs and hand them off, a cheerfulness that hadn't been there in a while surrounding him. Legolas might not have liked what was going on between Haldir and the Rohirrim, but he wasn't going to complain when Aragorn was this happy.

Soon, the mugs were cluttered so much they were falling from the table, and quite a crowd had gathered. Elves and men watched their captains throw back countless cups, the men cheering Eomer on while the elves stared on in awe. A few seemed as worried as Legolas was becoming. Currently, Eomer was finishing a mug just as Aragorn handed another to Haldir, and the rider reached out and swiped it from the ranger's grasp. 

"That one's mine!" Haldir pipped and reached out for the ale, but Eomer only laughed and drank from the cup.

"You must move quicker, dear elf!" He teased, holding the cup in the air and moved his arm away from his challenger.

"You cheat!" The Marchwarden huffed and turned to Aragorn, who was laughing heartily. "That counts as mine!"

"They sound like you and Gimli, Legolas!" Aragorn pinned his elven companion with mirthful eyes.

"We're not that way at all!" The elf prince gave an indignant glare, to which Aragorn laughed harder. "We're not!"

"Anyway, I won." Haldir turned to Eomer once more, attempting to look as sober as a drunk elf could. "I had at least... A lot more than you before this." He nodded, as if his logic was sound.

"Of course," the man moved forward to touch the elf's arm and gently pulled him away from the crowd. "But all of that didn't count in our challenge." The Rohirrim was once again in Haldir's personal space, making it quite hard to focus his already hazy mind.

`~`~`~`

The two were now on the balcony, hidden by heavy drapes and thick vines. Haldir tried so very hard to steady his heart and breath, but his hands trembled inside his sleeves. "My lord..." His voice was barely a whisper, a shuddering breeze of air.

"Haldir, please," Eomer lifted a hand to ghost over the elf's cheek before cupping the flesh in his rough and calloused palm. "Do I make you nervous?" Blinking his eyes, Haldir could only stare at the man in silence. He didn't trust his voice to speak. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the soft touch, his skin prickling at the sensation of such worn hands on his soft flesh. The air in his lungs caught when Eomer's thumb ran over his lips, and when Haldir opened his eyes, he found the man mere centimeters from him. 

And with just a shift of their bodies, their lips met and electricity brought them together. 

`~`~`~`

"I do not like it."

"You cannot judge from one very tense encounter."

"That is not why I'm concerned, Aragorn." Legolas paced the man's chambers, showing more emotion than he usually did.

"Then what is the reason you want to keep them from one another, Legolas?" Aragorn understood worrying for a friend, not wanting them to be hurt, but it seemed his elf didn't want Haldir and Eomer to even have a chance. And that is what he did not understand.

"They cannot possibly be so... Attached, not after so short a time." The elf had tried to calm himself with a bath, which had been shared with Aragorn so that had been fruitless effort, and then with rebraiding his hair. But his mind was still in turmoil. 

Aragorn sighed. "Perhaps they simply find solace in each other. They have survived a great battle-"

"Haldir has survived wars before this." Legolas interrupted.

"Not one of this scale."

And the prince knew his friend was right. Everything he was saying made sense, and it drove Legolas mad. He turned away from Aragorn and stared into the roaring fire in the hearth. "What, truly?" The man stood and moved behind the elf, taking hold of his arms. "What frightens you so about this?"

Legolas's heart fluttered painfully when the ranger took hold of him, like a promise he would try not to break, but would do so in the end. "He will lose Eomer to mortality." His voice was terse, as if the thought of mortals disgusted him.

"So you would deny him the chance at what happiness Eomer's life would bring?" Aragorn hadn't even tried to keep the indignation out of his tone as he turned Legolas to face him.

"Not I, but Eomer!"

"You do not know him, Legolas, to make that assumption."

"But he will-"

"Legolas, stop making these decisions yourself, it-"

"He will find some woman to wed and turn Haldir away!"

The words were spoken in such a flurry, Aragorn almost hadn't caught what was said. But he had, and he suddenly pulled away. Legolas had tears welling in his eyes, though he tried to contain them. "He will take the normal, easy way to life..." His voice was so broken when he spoke those words. It was clear the elf had left the topic of Eomer and Haldir.

"That is not fair, Legolas," he whispered, trying his best not to be offended. There had been a growing tension between himself and the elf prince, a growing attraction, and they both had wanted to ignore it. "You cannot blame me alone. You feel this as much as I do, and know as well as I that the heart controls us. Not us, it."

Turning away sharply, Legolas swiped at his eyes and let out a hard breath. "I can blame you. You knew your intentions for Arwen, yet you-"

"I, what?" Aragorn snapped, reaching out to yank him back around. "I, what?"

"You... You seduced me! With your... Your..." Legolas was breathing in labored pants now, fresh tears falling from his precious blue eyes, and it tore at Aragorn's heart. But he knew this needed to come out. "Your courage and heart, and your conviction and gentleness! And if you hadn't been so humble, I-"

The elf would never get to finish, Aragorn's lips claiming his own with a passion he knew burned from inside the man's very soul. The ranger clutched Legolas to him and ravaged his mouth in a way he'd never experienced, and the prince felt his heart, every atom in his being, explode like fireworks. He grasped Aragorn's face and kissed him back with as much fervor, the heat from the fireplace adding to the heat of their bodies.

`~`~`~`

Somewhere in Mirkwood, icy blue eyes snapped open and peered into the darkness of the bedchamber. The elvenking sat up slowly in bed, the sheet sliding down to pool at his waist and revealed a body sculpted from flawless white marble. 

"Hm."

"What is it, love?"

A tanned and scarred hand came up to feel across Thranduil's chest, creating gooseflesh to settle over his skin. Bard sat up beside him, his hair in utter disarray and his voice scratchy with sleep. It was a sight that, even in the dark, Thranduil could see clearly. And he adored it. "I felt something."

"What did you feel?" Bard blinked his eyes rapidly, hoping to get them accustomed to the dark. He didn't like that he couldn't see his lover, especially while he slept. The bowman absolutely loved that he was the only one to witness Thranduil so askewed.

"I do believe my son has found what I have." At that, they both smiled and layed back in one another's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! I am a terrible person for leaving this and Tell Me the Story alone for so long! But here is the next chapter, and I PROMISE to anyone still reading or was waiting, that I'll work harder to update!
> 
> My next goal is to update my modern AU Barduil.
> 
> And this chapter is for Kalkiel (Leiklak), who's struggle and return encouraged and inspired me to get myself in gear. Even if you don't read my stuff, or this story, I want everyone to know how awesome you are. Go read this person's stories! Their fantastic!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work.
> 
> And it's short, I know. But the first, and probably second chapters will just be a bit of depth on Haldir, and Eomer. The chapters will get longer as relationships are formed and grow.


End file.
